The invention relates to a shotgun-barrel projectile with an intercalation for fitting into a cartridge, the projectile exhibiting a cylindrical free space on its underside, the intercalation taking the form of a plunger at its end facing towards the projectile, and the plunger having a diameter adapted to the free space.
A shotgun-barrel projectile of such a type is known from DE 38 15 738 C2.